Desperado
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: He never wanted to imprint because he was scared to love. He never wanted to live his life for the sake to make someone happy. But what happens when someone comes along and changes his thoughts? Will he give in? Will he continue to distance himself? Em/OC
1. Imprints Heard of them never tried it

**NO! I do NOT own Twilight. Nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. I wish!**

**This is a story that has been playing in my mind for a while now and I haven't had the time to actually put pen to paper (per say) and type this story up because of the busy happenings on. But - I wanted to write this story because at the end of the Twilight Series we never really get to know if Embry ever imprints and on who. So I saw this as an opportunity to take things into my own hands and take this into my version of events.**

**If you haven't already, please checkout my other Twilight stories:  
Stay Close; Don't Go**

**Cry of the Black Wolf**

**Thank you and please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

It had been how many years since Maya met Jacob? Too many to count. And now they have kids – who've imprinted. Hell most of the whole damn tribe has imprinted…except for Collin…Seth is still waiting…Quil; pfft, he has Claire. The Royal Family as I so lovingly call them have imprints. Maya and Jacob; Leah and Maddox; and little Jayla and Werewolf Wesley boy. It's like everyone is getting paired off all around me. Hell even the vampires have partners…probably they've had each other for centuries…except for Bell and Edward. And here I am…Embry Call with no one. But still a very hyper member of the Quileute tribe. Quil hasn't been for a while. Since Claire will age and he figured that if she wants him to grow old, he will. Me, I don't have a reason to grow old yet.

I was over at Jacob and Maya's house. Even if we are mentally middle-aged-ish. We're still physically two seventeen year olds. We still fixed cars together, which has become kind of a business for us. It's kinda been sucky though, we haven't had business in a while…mainly because we look too young to know what we're doing. But our customers know otherwise. We were fixing up Maya's beloved Cadillac that she fixed herself when she was only sixteen with Old Man Makah. "Dude, I can't believe that Maya, your Maya fixed this car"

"I know" he nodded "it's kinda awesome having a wife that has the same love of cars and motorbikes as you"

"Don't it get annoying though? You don't have anything to yourself"

"I do" he nodded "but it's nice to have someone to share the stuff that you like with"

"Ew" I rolled my eyes

"Trust me dude, when you get an imprint…you'll know" he nodded

"And since when is that ever going to happen? Two generations of Quileutes have already passed and I _still _haven't imprinted yet. 'dox and Jayla have been with their imprints for like what? A year and a bit now. You and Maya have been together for god knows how long…"

"It will come dude" he said as he hit me on the back "be patient will ya? Edward had to wait for Bell's for ninety something years almost"

"I'm not planning to wait that long" I answered

"I know, you're impatient"

"Shut up" I said as I through a wrench at him. It didn't hurt him, hell we do feel pain but it didn't cause that much damage. "I just don't see what the big deal is"

"You'll know when it happens"

"And _how long _have I been waiting for _that _to happen?"

"A while" he answered "but…like I said before…it'll hit ya when you least expect it"

"Oh I'm sure" I rolled my eyes

"Hey guys" and there she was, Jacob's wife – Maya. Still beautiful as the day I met her, she was someone I kinda wished I could imprint on. There was a secret crush that was going on for a while – but I knew it was her and Jacob. It was always going to be her and Jacob. Hell I've even said it so many times to Jacob that I think she's hot. He didn't seem to mind…at times. "How is she going?" she said as she looked inside the hood of her Cadillac. God, that thing was older than all of us.

"She's alright, just needs an oil check and her spark plug fixed"

"Thank god, and here I thought it was something serious" she smiled "and how about you Embry? How are you going?"

"Can't complain" I shook my head "still young and what-not"

"I can see that" she smiled at me "found anyone that has caught your eye lately?"

"Maya" Jacob hissed at her

"What? Just asking" she looked at me.

"Unfortunately…no"

"Embry…you have to get out there and start meeting people. If you lounge around in the garage all day with Jacob, you're never going to find your imprint"

"And here Jacob was telling me the opposite. He told me to wait" I looked at her

"Oh" Maya looked at me "well there is that too. I mean, when it comes down to it…it happens when you least suspect it"

"Joy" I rolled my eye "at this rate I'm going to be Edward"

Maya looked at Jacob like I had said something that was foreign to her "Translation babe, Edward had to wait ninety-something years until Bella came along"

"Oh" she looked at me in realisation "you're not gonna wait that long Embry" she said as she hugged me "trust me"

"Embry, unleash" Jacob looked at me. He was right, sometimes I held too long onto Maya.

"Unleashing" I said as I let her go.

"You're a great guy; someone is bound to come along" Maya said as she walked into the house "well I'm gonna go now, the salon awaits" she said as she kissed Jacob on the lips "see ya, Embry" she smiled and headed back into the house.

"Is she always seeing the bright side of things?"

"She's like that" Jacob nodded "but you need that, when you know – you start thinking sucky thoughts"

"Yeah" I nodded. I wonder if that's how it's going to be when I find my own imprint – will it _really _make things a lot better?

"Alright" Jacob said as he put the spark plug in place "done"

"Well done bro" I said as I grabbed the cloth and wiped my hands with it.

"Come on, we earned to rest" he said as he patted me on the back.

"Is it weird having the house to yourselves again?" I asked him as we entered the kitchen.

"Kinda is, it hasn't been this quiet since Maya was pregnant with the two – but Jayla and Maddox are both grown up. Maddox is with Leah where they have a house together – but they drop by on occasion, or Maya forcibly takes me to their house because she misses her son so much…" he began "and Jayla and Wesley are living in France…it broke Maya's heart when she found out that they were going to live there for a while"

"Why France?" I asked

"It was Wesley's birthplace before they moved to Volterra and became you know – Volturi involved"

"Ah" I nodded "little Jayla and my godson, hard to believe that they're grown up and living their lives"

"Kinda" Jacob nodded "but they're old enough to take care of themselves now. Maya and I both know that"

"But what's it like being alone again?"

"Weird, because you're used to the noise and hearing arguments between the two of them"

"Right" I nodded. That was the end of that conversation, I knew my bro missed them – and it was kinda hard for him to admit that because knowing him – he wasn't all in touch with his feelings. He was only like that with Maya. We spent most of our time watching TV and drinking beer until before you knew it – 5:00pm in the evening.

The door opened "Hey guys" it was Maya, she finished work. She entered the living room. "So this.." she said as she picked up the empty bottles of beer "is what you guys get up to, to kill time"

"You know it" Jacob said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright" she said as she headed toward the kitchen "I'm gonna start dinner, are you planning on staying Embry?"

"Nah its cool, I better get home anyway" I said as I got up

"Are you sure bro? There's always an extra plate if you wanna stay"

"Nah really, I'm gettin' tired. I'll stop by somewhere to grab somethin' to eat. But thanks for askin' anyway"

"You're always welcome here Embry" Maya looked at me. I hate it when she looks at me, because I just keep getting angry at myself for not imprinting on her.

"Thanks" I nodded "well I'm headin' off now" I said as I threw my keys up in the air.

"Wait! Drink driving! Not cool!" Maya looked at me.

"Babe, it was mainly me doing all the drinking"

"And where you put all that beer gut I don't know" she rolled her eyes "drive safely ok Embry?"

"Will do" I nodded as I headed out the door and went to my car. Probably thinking to myself that I will never find my imprint in any way shape or form. It's going to take a miracle for this to happen.

**

* * *

**

**Please tell me what you think for the opening chapter! Thank you!**

**Peace and Love  
Blue xox**


	2. Tow Truck

**Hey guys! Me again!**

**Yes I am superly fast with updating this story. And to think that this isn't new and fresh - i just created a new story today! This time Jasper and Alice! Hahaha ^_^ The story is basically about Jasper's life before being a vampire and how everything leads up to meeting Alice and the Cullens...so please check that out and tell me what you think. That's the first time I made a vampire the central part of my story...hehe. I'm the wolf advocate I know. But please check it out! Its on my profile and its called**

When Hope is Lost

**Oh and by the way! Thank you so much to the loyal people whom I love so dear that have read and reviewed!! THANK YOU!!!**

**13WolfGirl13  
TwiWriter15  
Clare . hpec  
**

* * *

I saw a girl in the distance with a broken down car. She was waving her arms to flag me down. I caught her in my eyesight almost instantly. She was beautiful. I suddenly felt butterflies, then the deep breathing. Crap this is it! I imprinted. I got of the car and headed toward her.

"Hey! Thank you so much for stopping! You're the first person I've flagged down that hasn't hit on me" she smiled. I was stunned. I was lucky I pulled over before I made full eye contact with her. She was…beautiful – perfect. But, I don't want to let this Quileute curse become me – I did _not _imprint on her. I take it back when I said I wanted a miracle to happen. I do NOT want a miracle to happen, I take it back, and I take it back!

"Not a problem at all Miss" I nodded "what seems to be the problem here? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You stopping is enough help for me" she smiled "but if I had to go down the list, um, I think there is something wrong with my car. It just started making this jumpy sound, I pulled over and it won't start again"

"Ah ok" I nodded "let's see what the problem is" I said as I opened the hood of the car. Suddenly a flash of white smoke had impacted upon me; it was like I was engulfed in the smoke. I started coughing, so did she.

"Do you know what you're doing?" her voice sounded like honey, her voice was sweet to my ears.

"Have no fear, my friend and I own a home based mechanic business"

"Oh, wow. Sorry, you just look too young" she looked at me.

"Don't worry, we get that a lot" I said as I looked around in the hood of the car.

"This is just perfect" she complained. I got a better look at her; she had beautiful soft hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, and dark long black hair that softly curled. She was an inch or so shorter than me. "Mum was telling just yesterday to get the car fixed! And what do I do? _No mum its fine_, and now this happens! Just my luck!"

I looked up at her ranting and couldn't help but smile at her reaction. She was so cute – wait no. Not cute! NOT CUTE!! "Uh, I think there's something wrong with the spark plug of your car"

"You can tell that by just looking into the hood?" she looked at me.

"I've looked at a lot of hoods in my lifetime to know how everything in the car is supposed to look"

"Oh wow, ok" she nodded "thank you" she smiled at me.

"You're welcome" I nodded

"Oh god! Sorry after all this ranting and nervous chatter I didn't realise I didn't introduce myself" she smiled "I'm Eli" she said as she extended her hand out.

"Eli?" I asked "that's a very interesting name for a girl"

"It's short for Elijah, but I like being called Eli. Mum wasn't always one for making her children blend in. She had to choose a name that stood out" she answered "and you are…?"

"Embry Call" I said as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Embry Call" she shook my hand "Oh, and my name is Elijah Rosier"

"Rosier? Very Frenchy sounding"

"Oh, my dad is French-Canadian" she smiled "but I'm half Native American. I got that side from my mum"

"So are you from around here?" I said as I went over to my car and picked up a discarded cloth at the bottom of the front drivers seat.

"No, I'm actually going to visit a relative here"

"Do they know you're coming?" I said as I wrapped the cloth around my hand and went toward the spark plug to pull it out of place so it can be replaced.

"No" Eli shook her head "it's kind of a surprise…but, knowing my mum, she's probably phoned my aunty and told her that I'm coming over"

"Way to spoil the surprise huh?"

"Yeah you know it" she nodded "are you from around here?"

"You could say that" I nodded "not too far from here"

"Awesome" Eli nodded.

"Do you have to travel a long way to get there? To your Aunty's house I mean"

"No not really, I just have to follow this main road, turn through a few streets, I should be fine getting there…can we fix this spark plug thing?"

"You have to get it replaced"

"Oh damn it!" she said as she dug her face into her hands "my mum is going to freak!" suddenly her phone started ringing "perfect timing huh?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back, my god she was beautif- STOP IT EMBRY! You did _not _imprint, and you are _not _infatuated with this girl. "Perfect"

"Hello mum?" she said as she walked to the back of her car "yeah I'm fine, I'm just having some car troubles…" that was the last thing I heard before I completely zoned out. I managed to pull out the spark plug out of place, but there were some burns on my hands, and in 3, 2, and 1 they were healed before my eyes. Thank god I had my abilities. "…alright, yes I'm fine. And yes, no, mum! He's been helping me out a lot, he's been really kind…mum! I'm going now, bye, bye, Bye!"

"Worried mum?"

"One in the same" she nodded "so, what's the diagnosis?"

"You're gonna have to get this thing replaced. I can take you to my friend's house; he can fix it up for you no problem"

"Really?! How fast can he get it done?"

"Well, not too long, five minutes or less" I answered

"That would be so great! Thanks Embry" she smiled at me "hey, since I'm planning to stay here for a while, why don't I give you my number if you wanna hang out"

"Yeah sure" I nodded "great" she smiled "oh, I'll give you my number when we're there, just remind me so I don't forget"

"No problem" I nodded "would you mind waiting here? I'll just go grab my friends tow truck"

"Not a problem" she nodded and smiled "thank you so much Embry" she hugged me "oh my god! Pardon that! I just really appreciate it! Not many people would be as helpful as you at this day and age"

"Well, at this day and age, you find on the rare occasion that there are some decent people around" I smiled at her I said as I got in my car. I started the engine and gazed at her before I left. SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GAZE AT HER BECAUSE YOU DID NOT IMPRINT ON HER! I reversed, did a u-turn and headed straight back to Jacob's house. I got out of my car and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Maya's voice fill my ears. The door opened "Embry!" she smiled "my dinner invitation was too hard to resist?"

"Um actually, I came here to borrow Jacob's two truck Ma"

"Aw, what happened?" she asked me.

"Someone's car broke-down not too far from here" I answered "just thought I'd help her out"

"Ok" she answered "I'll just go grab Jacob…HONEY!" she called out.

"Coming babe" he ran to the door "oh hey Em"

"Bro" I nodded "hey can I have the keys to the Tow?"

"He needs to get a broken down car, someone's having car troubles, you could fix it up for them"

"Great" he nodded "I was thinking of something to pass the time, and that could be a good candidate for it" he nodded. He grabbed the keys and threw them over to me "there ya go slick. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not too long" I answered "ten to fifteen minutes give or take"

"Great, we'll be ready waiting f-" the phone rang as Maya was talking "excuse me a minute"

"See you soon" Jacob nodded

"See ya dude" I said as I headed to the garage and unlocked the Tow Truck. I slammed the door and took a deep breath. I didn't want to go back to see Eli, it would ignite all these feelings again in me, and then again – there was another part of my heart that yearned for her, the sight of her, she sound of her – everything about her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started the engine. I drove down the road and she was there siting on the hood of her car with her legs crossed. She saw me in the distance and I could tell that she was smiling. That made me all the more feel good inside. I reversed so the bumper of the rear of my car was within a few metres of the front bumper of her car.

"Thank you so much again Embry" she smiled at me "I really do appreciate this"

"Not a problem" I said as I pressed the button to tilt the back of the tow truck. Once that was done I hopped out of the car and climbed up the steep slope that the platform had created. I grabbed the hook and hooked it onto the front bumper of Eli's car. Once that was securely done I went back into the truck and started to roll up the hook and in the process had made the car start to crawl slowly up the platform, as the car made its way further up the platform; the platform started to shift until it was perfectly straight. Once the car was settled in, I double checked all the straps and buckles to make sure that there were no loose ones. "Come on up" I said opening the front door for her.

"Thanks" she said as she heaved her way up into the truck "wow, that's a fair climb to get in here"

"Yeah, not made for chicks" I laughed. She laughed and closed the door. Once everything was settled in I started the engine again. "Where's your luggage?" I asked her.

"In the car, it's ok, if I leave it in there, right?"

"Perfectly fine" I nodded. I started the engine and started heading toward Jacob's house.

"Wow, this is so different to how I remembered"

"Been here before?" I asked her

"Yeah" she sighed "but it's been a while, I recognise all the roads and everything else, but you can't help but wish that things just stop and then continue when you come back so nothing changes. Saves the shell shock when you come back"

"Do you remember how to get to your Aunt's house?" I asked

"Yeah" she nodded as she put her hair to one side, god she was beautiful, pretty, perfect, splendid – DAMN IT! I can't think a bad thought when it came to her! "It's weird you're going down the same way"

"Maybe their place is near my friends house, could be neighbours or across the road"

"Oh that would be great" she smiled. I turned into Jacob and Maya's street, area, whatever they owned a big block of land. I headed up the driveway and there was Maya and Jacob already waiting for me. I looked over at Eli, she was just staring at the window. I parked the car at the garage and took it out.

"Hey! About time you showed up! I was getting worried about you!" Maya looked at me.

"Maya I'm fine I-"

"Aunt Maya!" Eli said as she got out of the car and ran toward her. They embraced for a minute or two. "Hey Uncle J" she said as she hugged him too.

"Hey Kiddo" Jacob said tapping her on the head "how you doin'?"

"Better now! Thanks to Embry" she smiled

"Em!" Maya looked at me "you should've told me that the person you were helping out was Eli" she smiled.

"I've never met her before" I shook my head "is she your godchild? Don't godchildren call their godparents Aunt? I know Maddox and Jayla do"

"No" Maya shook her head and smiled "Eli is Nida's daughter; she's my niece"

I looked at Eli and smiled. Holy crap, I just imprinted on Maya's niece. Just great.

* * *

**hehehehe "does devil face"**

**I know that you all know that things are only going to get interesting from here on in...**


	3. Just Great

****

_

* * *

_

****

_Disclaimer:_

**_Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own._**

**Hey people! I hope everyone is going fine and dandy. I'm so sorry that I've taken ages for me to post up a new chapter! But new year, new school, new uni. So everything has been hectic!! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!**

**Thanks to:  
xxxdivinecomedyxxx  
MintCcIceCream  
Perfect Love Kills All Fear  
TwiWriter15**

**Favourited this! THANK YOU!:  
Perfect Love Kills All Fear**

**

* * *

**

"Uh" was all I could really say. They certainly _didn't _look related. But I haven't seen Nida in a few years and probably in that time she most certainly got married and had a kid, a really beautiful kid.

"What a coincidence" Maya laughed "you…" she said as she looked at Eli "have you eaten yet?"

"No not yet Aunt Maya" she shook her head "oh and where are my twin cousins?"

"Maddox is living with his girlfriend now, and Jayla is with her boyfriend in France"

"So jealous" she looked at Maya. Well, beauty does run in the family. "They can still transform into wolves and what not?"

"Still can" Maya nodded.

"So does that mean, you can too? Same with Uncle Jacob?"

"As long as he can, I can" she nodded "and what about you huh? How have the powers thing been going for you?"

Eli hesitated and looked over at me, like I was a foreigner within earshot of conversation. Please, I was well aware of this world before you were born! "Don't mind Embry kiddo, he's one of us, Quileute tribe" Jacob nodded.

"So, he can turn into a wolf too?" she looked over at me.

"Kinda thought I wouldn't mention that until I got to know you better – so you wouldn't freak out" I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

"At least we've got that barrier cleared" she smiled at me. Why was she so damn irresistible? I hated that no matter how much I tried to shield her out of my mind, she would somehow manage to find her way back in.

"Excuse me a minute" I said as I grabbed Jacob and pulled him into the garage.

"What the?" he looked at me "what the hell was that for dude?" he glared at me.

"Dude" I looked at him "I don't know how I'm gonna tell you this, but you know, you told me that I had to wait it out right? And I have been waiting. And now that its here I…"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me.

"Dude, I imprinted" I looked at him.

"What? No way dude?! Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" he asked me. Yeah of course you know her, she's your niece? You know, Nida and the Hippy's daughter. I looked at him with my eyes widened. I didn't want to have to say it to him otherwise Maya would hear. He stared at me for a few seconds until it finally hit him, his eyes widened and he leant back slightly "Oh"

"Oh" I repeated

"Dude, uh…who knew huh?" Jacob looked at me.

"Who knew?! Well I clearly didn't"

"Duh" he looked at me.

"What's goin' on here?" Maya's head poked into the garage.

"Nothing babe, just – talking business" Jacob answered and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well, come on. Now that Eli's here I'll be setting up dinner. Embry you're welcome to join us – like I said, always an extra plate" she smiled at me.

"I don't know if I should…I mean, it's getting late and I should be heading home"

"Please Embry? It's kinda my way of saying thank you" Eli's head popped into the garage.

"Lijah asked me if you would like to stay for dinner"

"Aunt Maya" she whispered and scowled.

"What? I'm only saying the obvious" she looked at her niece "so would you?"

Jacob looked at me waiting for an answer. "Does it look like I have a choice?"

"Nope" Maya and Eli both answered at the same time.

"Dinner with the wolves it is" I nodded. Jacob pat me on the back. I knew I was going to get a talking to when it came to this situation. I don't think he was as shocked when he found out that Leah and Maddox had imprinted on each other…now _that _was something that shook the whole tribe to the core. We headed into the house and went straight to the dining room.

"Your mum called a few minutes ago, ranting on about how your car broke down and that you were on your way to see me. Why didn't you tell us before Lijah?"

"I wanted it to be surprise" she answered. Well I certainly as hell was. "Mum had to be mum and spoil it for me"

"Hows your dad going?"

"Dad? He's going good, he's kinda proud that I can actually do some telepathic things like mum can do"

"Does he still say righteous?" Jacob asked. Ah, yes. That's the one thing I remembered about Josh – he was always saying the word 'righteous'

"No" she shook her head "I would've told him to stop if I heard it come from him"

"Righteous" Maya said mimicking Josh "oh hunny, if you saw how your dad was when we were teenagers, you'd just laugh"

"Oh I've seen pictures" she nodded "don't worry about that Aunt Maya"

I still couldn't believe that they were related. There was the girl I _wanted _to imprint on, who happens to be the Aunty of the girl that I _imprinted _on. Such a lovely situation. "So Em, any plans for the weekend?" Jacob asked.

"Nah not really, just you know hang around" I answered.

"Oh great! You and I can go out sometime" Eli smiled at me "I don't really need to give you my number, I mean; you know who I live with" she smiled "who knew?"

"Yeah" I nodded "who knew"

Maya looked over at me and Jacob exchanging silent glances at each other. I think she could sense something was wrong. And it would all go downhill the moment she asks Jacob – he can't lie to her, even if he tried to lie, the truth would slip out. I've seen it happen, and at this rate, she was gonna find out. "Jacob" she looked at him.

"Yes, Ma?" he looked at her, and then shifted his vision at me slightly.

"Can I please talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure" he nodded as he got up from the table. Maya did a quick glance into the room and walked into the kitchen. I was left alone with Eli for the first time finding out about who she was related to.

"So…" she began as she looked at me "how long have you and my uncle Jacob been friends for?"

"Jacob's my cousin" I answered "we've known each other since forever – since we were born"

"And you're one of them? Like, you can shape-shift into a wolf. Like everyone in this house can? Like Maddox and Jayla can?"

"Yes mam" I nodded "I'm surprised that you're not freaked out by it"

"I was at first, but then again – I don't live in a normal household either" she shrugged "so I guess I'm in the same world as you are"

"So you're still part of the Makah tribe?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, definitely! I'm the eldest and I'm always there to help out mum if she needs"

"Nida is the chief now?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "since Grandpa Tobes retired to do his fishing with his friend Charlie, my mum took up the reigns and it's been that way ever since"

"So that makes you a Makah princess too. Like your Aunt Maya and your mum once was"

"Yeah" she nodded "its kinda weird being considered a 'princess' when people expect princess' to be all glamorous, rich and wearing crowns…but its nice" she smiled at me. "Are you in a certain position in the Quileute tribe?" she asked.

"I'm beta of the Quileute tribe – Jacob's right hand man"

"Second in command" she looked at me "that's impressive"

"Thanks" I smiled. Maya and Jacob came back into the dining room. Jacob was carrying a serving dish with four pieces of crumbed chicken. On the other, Maya was holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese. They placed them on the table and took their seats. "Wow Maya, you've certainly been busy in the kitchen"

"Proud to say, that I made chicken Kiev with macaroni and cheese" she smiled. Jacob looked at me as I sat down. Maya was certainly still cheery, I don't think Jacob told her the news yet – or they had to talk about something else.

"Ok, so…" Maya said as she sat down "dig in"

"So…is it weird having this many people back in the house again Maya?"

"It really is" she nodded "I miss Jay and 'dox…who knew they'd leave me so soon"

"They're growin' up hun, there's nothing in the world that we can do about it" Jacob said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I miss them, that's all" she sighed.

"It's only been a year" he looked at her.

"Seems like forever to me" she sighed "anyway…Eli…how are you doing?"

"Me?" she asked as she was slicing her chicken "I'm fine…I guess"

"No stories to tell me?" Maya asked.

"Not at the dinner table Aunt Maya" she blushed.

"Girl talk" Jacob rolled his eyes. I knew it was girl talk and I knew I shouldn't care – but I wanted to know what Eli was thinking – and…if she was thinking about me.

"Embry"

"Huh?" I looked at Maya; she struck me back into reality "sorry, Maya…you were saying?"

"I didn't say anything yet. You were in a daze, I just thought I'd snap you out of it" she smiled "but while we are on the subject…you seem very quiet this evening. Not your usual self"

"Yeah I know" I nodded. I looked over at Eli who was looking at me "Just distracted I guess"

"Was it about what we talked about before?" Maya looked at me.

"About what?"

"Finding your…" she trailed off.

"Imprint?" I answered for her. She nodded.

"What's an imprint?" Eli asked.

"Tell you some other time, kiddo" Jacob said.

"Is that the reason why you're not talking Embry?"

"I guess so" I shrugged. Little did darling Maya know that I had already imprinted, on her niece. I was petrified on how I was going to tell her – and worse…her sister! I didn't know Nida that well, but I did know when Maya was 'younger' pre-Jacob marriage – she was very protective and defensive. She'd kill me if she found out I had imprinted on her daughter!

"It will come to you eventually" she smiled as she took a scoopful of macaroni and shoved it into her mouth.

"You have no idea" I answered. Jacob felt the need to kick me underneath the table. I looked over at Jacob "Ow" I said monotonously.

"Break it up you two" she smiled "I'm going to go and get drinks. Iced tea ok for everyone?" she asked. Everyone silently nodded "Great, won't be too long"

"I'll help you out Aunt Maya" Eli said as she got up. I waited until both of them were out of sight before I could speak.

"Thanks for kicking me dude!" I glared at Jacob.

"Dude, do _not _talk cryptic around Maya" he looked at me "she can pick up on these things…and she's able to figure out things really fast if she starts to pay more thorough attention"

"How do you know that?"

"Having two teenage kids" Jacob answered "you learn to pick up on a few things – and I know that Maya has picked up on _a lot _of things when it came to secrets and things like that"

"What do you think her reaction be when she finds out?"

"I don't know dude. She didn't really mind when Jay and 'dox imprinted…but then again…she was very defensive of Maddox when Leah imprinted on him. But…she didn't keep Maddox away from Leah because she knew that keeping Maddox away would hurt her…"

"Is that good news?" I asked.

"I guess so" he shrugged "but then again, Maya can be very protective when she wants to be. And this is her niece…so I'd be careful"

"Maya doesn't have a mean bone in her body" I answered "for all the time that I've known her, she's never been evil"

"I don't know. Sometimes she's difficult to figure out. But I love her. And she loves her family, so if anything bad happens to them…" he trailed off.

"I get it" I nodded. In other words – If I ever want to have a breath of life still in me I will wait until I know that Maya is cool with me imprinting on her niece.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Embry.**


	4. Over Coffee

****

_

* * *

_

****

_Disclaimer:_

**_Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own._**

**Hey people! I hope everyone is going fine and dandy. I'm so sorry that I've taken ages for me to post up a new chapter! But new year, new school, new uni. So everything has been hectic!! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:  
Twihardfan15  
MintCcIceCream  
Melissa00Anne  
Twi()**

**

* * *

**

I don't think I have ever had an awkward moment over at Maya and Jacob's house. So this counts as a first. I was uncomfortable being there, especially because of the fact that my imprint and the girl I wanted to imprint on were in the same room and that they were also related. Man, why couldn't this imprinting thing be easier? "That was absolutely delicious Aunt Maya" Eli smiled "I've missed your cooking"

"Don't tell your mum that, she'd kill you for even thinking it" she said as she got up to get the empty plates.

"I got it" Eli jumped up and took the plate from me to which I smiled at her in appreciation.

"Thanks babe" Jacob smiled at her, she smiled an adoring glance at him. She turned her back and headed into the kitchen. Eli followed, but she shot a glance at me and then continued to follow her aunt. "Well that went well" Jacob commented.

"You think?" I answered in sarcasm.

"Dude, it wasn't that bad, what's there to be so worried about?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I sighed. Maybe because I had to look Maya in the eye when my eyes wanted to wander over to Eli.

"You want me to talk to Maya about this whole thing?" it was nice of him to offer, he always had my back. That's how he was.

"Nah its ok dude, I think its best that I tell Maya in person" I nodded. I already envisioned on how it was going to go. I could just imagine her and me standing in front of each other, and her slapping me hard on the face and walking away. Thus making it impossible for me to come to the house ever again, tribe meetings would never be the same. I snapped that image out of my head, because I knew she wasn't like that.

Maya and Eli had returned back into the dining room. "Thanks for the food again Aunt Maya" Eli smiled "my stomach is going to go to bed happy"

"Well that's good" she chuckled. Her hypnotising laugh and the way she smiled when she was happy. It was beautiful. I didn't want to be in a house when I was torn in two and I had to choose between aunt and niece.

"Well, I better call it a night" I said as I stood up from the table.

"Already Embry?" Maya looked at me "before, I would have to ask you to leave and now you're leaving voluntarily" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Just wanna catch some sleep" I nodded

"Well, alright then" she shrugged "I'm not gonna fight you Embry" she said as she approached me again. I stared at her blankly "Where's my hug goodbye?"

"Oh" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. I breathed in her scent. Strawberry.

"Thanks for taking care of Eli and her car troubles. I know I can always rely on you Embry" she said as she let me go.

"Thanks dude" Jacob nodded "I'll see ya tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah" I nodded as I dug my hands into my pockets to fish out my keys. I looked over at Eli who was leaning against the wall. "So you're all good with your car now?"

"Thanks to you" she smiled "if you hadn't come and rescued me, I'd still be over there in tears maybe" she approached me and hugged me. It was amazing.

I closed my eyes and smiled, I suddenly realised who I was hugging and I let her go and jumped back. Maya and Eli looked at me weirdly. "Sorry, I gotta go" I said as I made a bee-line toward the door.

"Let me at least walk you to the door like the gentleman that I am" I heard Jacob's footsteps grow louder as he was following me. I stopped at the front of the door and waited for him. I nodded at him, he nodded back. I opened the door and headed outside. He followed after me. We walked over to my car, I unlocked the door and jumped in. Jacob had leant against the car looking into the driver's side "Dude, today didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to go"

"I'm glad that you had so much confidence in the situation" I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"You were acting all paranoid and jittery. You made it worse for yourself" he looked at me "think about it, would Maya be really upset about this situation?"

I thought about what Jacob had said. I don't think she'd mind on the matter. She did care about my happiness after all. But at the same time I wanted her to be jealous of the situation that I was in. Maya, why? Eli, Why? I was lost. "Dunno" I shrugged.

"Don't think about it too much dude" he said as he hit the hood of the car.

"Hey! Careful! You could dint that" I growled.

"Dude, I did it the lightest that I could" he nodded "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" I said as I started the engine "I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I put the car into gear and drove off. I glanced at my rear view mirror of the house and I could see Eli looking through the curtains of the house.

I headed home where mum was sure to be waiting for me. I parked my car in the garage and headed inside. "Embry? Is that you?" I heard her call out.

"Of course it is mum, who else would it be?" I answered.

"Just checking" I heard her voice echo through the house. I never wanted to leave mum, if I did leave then she would be alone. But I could always find my dad. I never knew him and I don't think I would want to know. Despite what Leah used to think in the past – it made everyone unease when she'd even think that one of the Quileute brethren were untrue to their wives. And that I was an illegitimate child of one of them. And what made it worse, Billy was one of the men that were on the list of being a potential candidate for being my dad. I didn't even want to think on that thought. Jacob and I are already like brothers and I didn't want anything to change that. Well, I could always be related to Quil – then I'd be related to Emily…which means in a weird way I'd be related to Leah; no thank you.

I went into my room, closed the door and lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Nothing was running through my mind at that point. It wasn't bothering me that nothing was coming to my mind, I kinda liked not thinking about the dilemma with Maya and Eli. I suddenly jumped at the sound of music that immediately filled my ears and the vibration that buzzed all over the bed. I turned to my side and grabbed my phone. There was no caller ID which I hated, but my curiosity got the better of me and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Um, hey Embry" I heard Eli's voice fill my ears. My heart started beating faster at just the sound of her name.

"Oh, hey Eli" I coughed

"Sorry, I must've surprised you with this" she chuckled.

"Yeah you kinda did" I answered. Why was I finding it impossible to lie to her? My head was telling me to say 'Of course not' but my mouth said something different.

"Haha yeah" she giggled again "I kinda asked Aunt Maya to give me your number"

"And she gave it to you?" I asked almost surprised.

"Of course she did. She trusts you and she knows that I've taken a shining to you. After all you are my rescuer after all"

"Thanks" I grinned, luckily this was over the phone, and otherwise it would've been a little too obvious that I was happy at what she said.

"So, what are ya doin?" she asked. This was strange; it was like being a teenager again; even though I was a teenager physically. Mentally I think I've matured which I think is seriously freaking me out.

"Nothing much" I answered "just got home, was just staring at the ceiling watching time pass by"

"How poetic of you" she chimed

"Oh yeh, I know how poetic I can be" I chuckled at my own joke to which she returned the laughter. "So what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wondering…" she trailed off. She sounded shy. I listened in carefully of all the noises that are playing in the background.

"Come on Eli" I heard Maya's voice "he'll probably think the lines dead"

"Can you tell your aunty that I can hear her" I laughed

"Aunt Maya, he can hear you" she mirrored me.

"Oh" she answered monotonously "hey Embry!" she immediately chirped "well…are you gonna ask him or not?"

"Aunt Maya" she scolded. From what I could gather, I don't think that Maya would react as badly as I thought she would considering she is encouraging Eli to talk to me.

"Ask me what?"

"Thanks a lot" she sighed angrily

"It's what I do" Maya laughed in the background.

"I was wondering, I never actually got to pay you back for taking me and driving me to my Aunt and Uncles place" she said in one breath.

"Oh but you already did that, didn't you? With the dinner and everything?"

"Yeah, but that was Aunt Maya thanking you. I was wondering if I could thank you myself"

"And what would you think would be an acceptable payment to me?"

"Maybe…take you out for lunch or something? I don't know watch a movie?"

"Sounds great either or, Eli" I smiled.

"Great, well…um, can you pick me up at 11:30? That way we can browse around at all the café's and whatnot to see what we want to eat"

"Smart girl"

"Thank you. I'd like to think I got it from my mum, but sometimes my dad constantly surprises me"

"Well, you're intelligent. Let's just leave it at that" I chuckled.

"Glad you think so" she smiled "oh and uh, sorry about Aunt Maya…" she began.

"Trust me, I've known Maya longer than you have and she doesn't come as a surprise to me with all of the things that she does" I answered.

"Well, glad to know I don't have to explain the in's and out's of my family. You already know them. I'm surprised you were never mentioned to me"

"I guess you always came around when I wasn't. And your mum hasn't been here in a while. She must've forgotten the good ol' Quileute folk that reside here"

"She calls a lot though, her and Aunt Maya talk non-stop on the phone"

"Yeah, most of the time when I come to the house, Maya has her ear glued to the phone. I always had a hunch who it was but you have confirmed that for me"

"Glad to be of service" she giggled "well anyway Embry, I've got some things to get done, but yeah 11.30 right? You're picking me up from here?"

"If it makes you even more at ease I'll come round twenty minutes earlier"

"I'd like that a lot" she smiled.

"That way I can talk to Jacob and Maya, then afterwards take you out for coffee. Kill two birds with one stone" I nodded

"Yeah" she agreed

"Oh right" I realised that she was under the watchful eyes of Maya and Jacob and considering they are very protective of Jayla and Maddox, there might be a slight chance that they might be even more protective of Eli, considering they weren't her parents and that she was under their care.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if there was a time I needed you home by?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if I know Jacob and Maya, is that they're very protective of those dear to them. And considering you are Nida's first born daughter, and Maya's godchild…she'll be all the more protective, right?"

"Yeah you're right" she sighed "but Aunt Maya trusts me. And she knows that I would do anything she wouldn't do" she answered "so anytime will be fine"

"We trust you Embry" mum called out

"Just have her home before Nida call's to want to talk to her" Jacob yelled out in the background "she's more of a freakish controlling parent than Maya…and you and I both know that's saying something"

"Saying what?" I heard Maya's voice with a slight growl.

"Nothing, I love you" he answered quickly.

"That's your ticket out of everything" she laughed.

"Sorry about them" Eli laughed "sometimes I can't even imagine them being older than me. I mean, they look like they're my age…but…shouldn't they be acting mature?"

I started laughing at what she said "Well, what about me? Should I be acting more mature? I'm within the same age group as those two"

"Nah, I like the way you act"

"But this is my theory with Maya, Jacob and I…Growing old in age is definite; growing up in mind is optional"

"That's a good theory" she smiled "well, like I said I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I look forward to it" I smiled.

"Great" I could tell from the sound of her voice that she had a huge grin on her face "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I nodded

"Bye Embry" she sighed once more and hung up the phone. Once that was over I went over to my closet and picked what I was going to wear the next day. This was my first date with my imprint and I'm not going to screw it up…I hope.

**

* * *

**

**I think that coffee is a perfect way to go on a date...and then dinner on the second. Haha. Well that's just my opinion hehe.**


End file.
